SOLUCION
by susey
Summary: SAKURA SE VA CON SASUKE PERO POR UNA BUENA RAZON INFILTRARSE PARA ASI ASESINARLO PERO PODRA ASERLO?O EL LA MATARA PRIMERO ESTE FIC SE VASA APARTIR DEL CAPI 482 DE NARUTO MANGA
1. Chapter 1

**AL FIN ME E ANIMADO A ESCRIBIR ASI K AKI ES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA LA CUAL IBA A SER ORIGINALMENTE UN ONESHOT PERO E DESIDIDO DIVIDIRLA EN DOS O TRES CAPIS MAS PARA LA COMODIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**LA HISTORIA EMPIESA A PARTIR DEL CAPI 482 CUANDO SAKURA LE PIDE A SASUKE K LA LLEVE CON EL ESPERO Y LES GUSTE A LEER.**

* * *

Mi vista estaba fijamente clavada en el techo de la habitación, mi respiración era tranquila y normal y pese a esto sabia que algo no andaba nada bien.

En mi mente calcule que eran las tres o cuatro de la madrugada lo cual era perfecto porque así podría escapar sin que nadie lo notase.

Me levante de la cama en busca de mi ropa y como de costumbre la encontré hecha jirones, la mayor parte de mi vestimenta estaba rota y todo se lo debía a mi acompañante sasuke uchiha pero eso no importaba ya, además tenía ropa escondida en el armario de su habitación pensando en que tal vez la necesitaría.

Comencé a vestirme lenta y montamente tenía la sensación de estar dentro de un dejavu… y aun así algo había cambiado y yo lo sabía, si ahora sabía que era ese algo y como había empezado…

**FLASH BAK**

Recuerdo claramente como le di alcance a sasuke después de haber dejado inconscientes a mis compañeros con una de mis bombas somníferas, estaba decidida a cumplir con mi misión por lo que cuando él me ordeno matar a su ex compañera la pelirroja de las gafas no lo dude ni un instante… en ocasiones se tenían que hacerse sacrificios y de todas formas no conocía a la chica y claro todo lo hacía por un bien mayor… pero aun así aun hoy después de casi un año me atormenta el recuerdo de su cálida sangre corriendo por mis dedos.

Después de haber cumplido con la orden de sasuke el me miro fijamente y me dijo…

-felicidades estas dentro de mi equipo me serás útil mientras vivas pero ten en cuenta que si sales herida yo no haré nada por ayudarte y terminaras como Karin-

No respondí a esto simplemente agache la cabeza y el y yo supimos que por primera vez desde que abandono la aldea estábamos de acuerdo...

Los siguiente que recuerdo es haber tenido la impresión de que me estaba quemando como una hoja de papel, pero no era así era el jutsu de desaparición de sasuke. Reaparecimos en la guarida de madara y él me condujo atreves de pasillos largos y obscuros hasta llegar a una habitación muy iluminada la cual parecía tener un hospital dentro pues tenía todo tipo de material médico, al entrar inmediatamente me ordeno curar las heridas de su cuerpo, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil el estaba muy lastimado pues tenía heridas internas bastante graves, lo cure lo mejor que pude y lo vende por todas partes, le dije que por el momento no debería hacer esfuerzos físicos y que su recuperación llevaría unos días , cuando termine sin decir una sola palabra sasuke me tomo por el brazo y me llevo hasta una habitación oscura, que como mas tarde me enteraría era un calabozo.

No intente forcejear con él y mucho menos hablar simplemente entendí, que me tendría vigilada así que cuando me quede sola, no llore y no me desespere, simplemente me senté en un rincón pensando en naruto y en como tomaría esto, de seguro que estaría muy decepcionado al igual que todos en la villa… pero no importaba, lo importante ahora era conservar la vida y mantenerme con nervios de acero.

Estaba cansada muy cansada una larga misión me esperaba no sería fácil, no me gustaría pero lo haría por el bien de todos y pensando en esto sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**REALMENTE A SIDO UN CAPI SUPER CORTITO PERO YA K.. BUENO SI LES A GUSTADO DEJEN UUN REVIWEN AL PRIMERO ACTUALZO...**


	2. pesadilla

**hola chikos y chicas gracias por seguir tan de cerca esta historia me tienen muy contenta por lo k aki les traigo este segundo capi... siiiii y claro le doy las gracias a--**

**Karina Natsumi: gracias por ser la primera en dejar reviwen ya que espero seguir contando con tu opinion**

**Emerald princess : bueno niña gracias y claro en este capi te enteraras de algo mas..**

**setsuna17 : con reviwens como los tuyos claro que la seguire espero y te guste este capi**

**Mariam H. gracias por el interes.. y claro que la continuare.. espero que tu tambien me dejes reviwens**

**sakura uchiha_ querida sakura me as dejado este reviwen justo antes de que yo subiera este capi espero y pronto leas este capi.. y claro que lo continuare asta terminarlo**

**esta es la primera ves que escribo un capitulo sobre lo que acontinuacion van a leer asi k espero que no me aya quedado tan mal. pero bueno ya no los entretengo a leer...**

* * *

Durante una semana no vi la luz del sol, ni respire aire limpio porque todo ese tiempo el me mantuvo encerrada en la mazmorra en la que me había confinado. Y sin embargo nunca me escucho quejarme… de cualquier forma periódicamente un guardia venia a mi celda y me dejaba una bandeja con comida sin decirme ni una sola palabra y claro yo tampoco podía preguntar nada.

Durante el día me la pasaba repasando mentalmente una y otra vez mi plan, todo debía salir perfecto e impecable y para asegurar el éxito de esto debía ser lo más sumisa que pudiera al grado de humillarme y agachar la cabeza cada vez que él lo ordenara como si yo fuera su perro fiel, esta idea me desagradaba y me llenaba de horror pero el solo pensar lo que pasaría si yo fallaba me aterraba aun mas y me hacia llenarme de fuerzas para resistir lo que quiera que me esperara.

Sin embargo aun cuando estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que él me ordenara nunca pensé que esto marcaria de tal modo mi vida.

Nunca olvidare esa noche, esa noche en la que al quedarme dormida tuve un sueño en el cual yo corría por un gran bosque y al llegar a un claro el cuerpo de naruto yacía mutilado entre el césped y a unos metros una risa fría y malvada se burlaba de esta escena, era él, yo podía verlo claramente era sasuke con su katana llena de la sangre.

Y de pronto el rechinar de una puerta me despertó de sobresalto… me levante de inmediato jadeando aun por la impresión del sueño, la puerta se cerró detrás de su alta figura avanzo unos pasos y pude ver unos ojos rojos y demoniacos como la sangre.

-Sakura-

-esto, sasuke-kun que pasa -

-nada aun no ha pasado nada pero, no te preocupes que pasara-

No entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que me había dicho, no entendía que hacia el tan tarde en mi celda y sobre todo no entendía por qué tenía ese tono de voz tan extraño, como entre burlón y somnoliento. Un miedo profundo y terrible me recorrió la espalda al pensar que él había decidido matarme.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? – pregunte con voz temblorosa ante la el miedo de su respuesta.

-jajajaja no de hecho me siento mejor que nunca y es por eso que e decidido venia a hacerte un favor-

-¿un favor a mí?-

-si es algo que se que desean más que nada en este mundo y por eso e venido a complacerte-

-pero de que estás hablando acaso ¿piensas volver a la aldea?-

De pronto se hizo un instante de silencio en el que pude oír y sentir claramente como avanzo con pazo velos y furioso hacia mi mientras decía.

-NOOOO, no seas estúpida como se te ocurre semejante idiotez, a lo que yo me refiero es que estoy aquí para hacerte mujer, quiero que seas mía esta noche-

Me quede petrificada ante sus palabras, no podía estar hablando enserio, de pronto debido a lo cerca que estaba de mi me di cuenta de que olía fuertemente a sake, eso era había estado bebiendo.

-estas borracho no sabes lo que dices será mejor que vayas a recostarte mañana hablaremos pero por favor sal de aquí.

-cállate no he pedido tu opinión, a ti que te importa si estoy un poco ebrio o no además tu sabias a lo que te atenías al venir conmigo y no trates de negarlo porque sé que lo deseas-

-no te equivocas yo no estoy aquí para que me tomes por tu prostituta personal-

-pues yo digo que sí y te callas-

Sin decir una palabra más se abalanzo sobre mi cuerpo, intente forcejear y le tire un puñetazo lo más fuerte que pude pero el pareció no notarlo me tomo fuertemente por las manos y me tiro al piso, al caer de inmediato sentí como dos cuerdas me amarraron las piernas y las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, pero al poner más atención a lo que me ataba descubrí con terror que eran dos serpientes que se enroscaban en mi.

-no- grite aterrada, - suéltame, déjame ir por favor-

-ya verás que te gustara cállate y no busques que me enfade y te mate-

Sentí como sus manos arrancaban furiosamente mi ropa sin dejar ni una sola prenda en mi cuerpo hasta tenerme desnuda, también pude sentir como se levantaba un poco y se quitaba el pantalón. Sus manos apretaron mis senos con fuerza y violencia, su boca recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel desnuda y de pronto la serpiente que tenía prisioneras mis piernas me libero. Pero solo fue para que él se colocara entre mi y de un solo golpe sin ningún cuidado me penetro una y otra vez sin detenerse con una rudeza que me lastimaba y mientras el gemía de placer yo solo mantenía los labios apretados e intentaba contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pensando que pronto pasaría, que esto no duraría.

La pesadilla que había tenido unos minutos atrás aun estaba nítida en mi mente y me aferre a la idea de que esto era necesario para que mi plan saliera bien y para que naruto al igual que mi aldea se mantuvieran a salvo.

**

* * *

**

**ESPERO CONTAR CON SUS REVIWES DEJEN MUCHOC MUCHOS.. Y BUENO TANBIEN OJALA Y LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI..**


	3. TRAUMA

**ok lo mas probable es que quieran asesinarme por no actualizar en mas de dos semanas pero chikos... eran vacaciones .. y mi padre decidio que nos fueramos a la playa...aa si el sol la arena los chikos playeros.. espero y me perdonen.. aki les dekjo este capi nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviwes...**

**MIRIAM H.. GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO..**

**ANDREA... ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO...**

**SETSUNA17.. VAMOS CONTI SIGUE LEYENDO**

**DARLETT... SIGUE LEYENDO PLIS...**

* * *

Dos horas más tarde después de sufrir el peor infierno que jamás imaginara sasuke se levanto y sin decir nada salió tambaleándose sin siquiera mirarme… yo también me levante y me arrincone en una de las húmedas esquinas de la celda con mi ropa apretada junto a mi pecho... intente vestirme pero no fue posible porque mi ropa estaba destrozada no había nada que hubiese quedado intacto, todo estaba roto.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí arrinconada y sin moverme en ese lugar.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero no podía, porque temí que alguien pudiera escucharme más bien temía que él me ollera, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fui capaz contuve mis lagrimas para no dejarlas escapar libremente por mis mejillas, me costaba trabajo creer lo que había pasado y todo me parecía una invención de mi mente…

Como podía ser que sasuke fuera capaz de caer tan bajo, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma y él lo sabía, pero eso no parecía importarle así que no tenía más remedio que ser fuerte.

Cerré los ojos y lentamente me quede dormida, estaba cansada muy cansada y mi mente me llevo de vuelta a mi aldea, ahí donde todos mis amigos se encontraban, donde ellos me protegían, y claro sobretodo donde estaba el… naruto.

Permanecí mucho tiempo más ahí sola sin que nadie me viese incluso cuando el guardia que me entregaba la comida dejo la bandeja en el suelo no hice ademan e moverme, el guardia se retiro y yo volví a estar un poco más tranquila hasta que de nuevo la reja se abrió con un chirrido… me contraje inconscientemente y mi cuerpo se pego lo mas que pudo hasta la fría pared ante el temor de que fuera el quien entraba de nuevo.

Pero la silueta que entro no era la de sasuke… no esa silueta pertenecía a un hombre enmascarado, tobi o mejor dicho uchiha madara…

Lo mire entrar sin moverme y sin hablar lo mas probable es que sasuke lo mandara a matarme.

Muy buenas tardes señorita… ¿sakura?...¿No es así?

En mi opinión un muy lindo nombre… lamento el comportamiento que ha tenido sasuke, parece que anoche se emborracho y bueno a perdido el control, se que ha sido un mal chico pero le aseguro que no la lastimara mas…

Me quede atónita ante sus palabras y no supe cómo responder, lo último que me hubiera esperado es que algo como lo que estaba pasando sucediera, sin darme cuenta de que él estaba esperando alguna respuesta apenas si pude mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Por un minuto el no dijo nada me miro fijamente.

Ahhh… me doy cuenta de que su ropa esta destrozada pero no se preocupe que haré que le traigan algo para vestirse… y claro la sacare de este lugar no me explico por qué sasuke la dejaría aquí...

Y diciendo esto se quito su capa negra con nubes rojas... vamos tómela y póngasela… Yo no mirare me estiro la capa y con torpeza moví mi mano para tomarla y cuando la hube sujetado él se dio la vuelta permitiéndome me así poder ponérmela…

Bien dijo el ahora me daré la vuelta espero que ya se la haya puesto… no dije nada estaba atónita...

Vamos señorita sígame.

Su vos tenía un tono muy jovial y alegre, no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación que ahora se me presentaba.

Me tomo de la mano con suavidad y firmeza y con rapidez me saco de la celda para dirigirme por el oscuro pasillo y subiendo unas escaleras me llevo a otra planta en la que se podía apreciar un poco mas de luz…

Bien dijo el… por el momento no hay habitaciones disponibles así que por ahora tendrá que quedarse en el cuarto que pertenecía a su predecesora la antigua integrante del equipo taka... Ahí encontrara lo indispensable todo está a su disposición la recamara cuenta con un baño así que podrá ducharse nadie la molestara y en unas cuantas horas mandare a alguien para que la lleve a cenar…

Apenas si pude entrar al cuarto no podía creer el comportamiento de ese extraño sujeto, pero ahora eso no importaba intente mantener fría la cabeza lo más probable es que mi estado era deplorable y tenía que cambiar eso a toda prisa no podía arriesgarme a que sasuke me viera así…

Camine por toda la habitación que estaba bien iluminada por antorchas y pude ver en una pared otra puerta que debía ser el baño también había ahí una cama y una cómoda.

Tobi había dicho que todo pertenecía a esa mujer…Karin… a quien yo elimine… me sentí muy incómoda en ese lugar pero de algún modo me las ingenie para encontrar lo necesario para tomar un baño… sin embargo en cuanto a la ropa no tuve mucha suerte pues tuve que usar lo que ella tenía ahí… unos shorts muy ajustados y una blusa casi traslucida, no me gustaba vestir así pero no tenía otra opción.

Después de tomar un baño me sentí mucho mejor, como si el agua se llevara mis problemas…y después de vestirme me tire sobre la cama.

* * *

**ESPERO Y ME AYAN PERDONADO A SIDO UN CAPI CORTO LO SE PERO.. POR DIOS PERDONENME Y ES QUE ENPARTE ESTE CAPI A SIDO UN PRETEXTO PARA DECIRLES QUE AKI SIGO AJALA Y LES AYA GUSTADO Y CLARO LES PROMETO QUE EL MIERCOLES OSEA MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE O A MAS TARDAR EL JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA ACTUALIZO..**

**BAY BESOS..**


	4. Cenando con madara

Lo prometido es deuda aqui esta la conti .. y si es algo larga espero y les guste este capi aunque realmente no dise mucho.. aun asi gracias a todos los chiks que me an dejado reviwen y que me an agregado mi fic a sus favoritos... tanbien como su autorta favorita y en alerta esto me emociana muchismo enverdad gracias..

**miriam.h **gracias por dejarme reviwen tan pronto stoy feliz...

**darlett**:aki esta la conti medejas un reviwen?

**setsuna17**:este es un capi mas largo espero y te guste..

**ichiruki and sasusaku girl**.. wuau asi k logre que odiaras a sasuke kun eso es genial por que entonses quiere desir que no escribo tan mal.. para compensarte te prometo que en mi proximo fic lo amaras mientras odialo y nodejes de odiarlo...seeee. no no es cieto(bueno si odialo) mil gracias por tu reviwen me a facinado.. espero y me dejes mas...

_**gracias chicos pero claro les tengo que dar una noticia que me entristese mucho.... el proximo capi sera el final.. la razon de esto es que bueno ya saben que yo habia pensado en esta historia como un oneshot asi k es tiempo de acabarla.. eso me entristese por que ya no resibire sus reviwes...**_

**_mientras tanto a leer._**

* * *

Me quede recostada por mucho tiempo en la cama era confortable descansar en un lugar como este claro en comparación a la celda en la que me hallaba antes.

No sabía que pensar acerca de Madara, ¿cuales serian sus verdaderas intenciones? yo sabía que algo tramaba pero , tal vez lo que quería hacer es que yo confiara en él para revelarle secretos de la aldea, y si eso era así no podía negarme pues se suponía que yo estaba en este lugar para estar con sasuke… ¿qué escusa podía dar? … no podía negarme a hablar de ello, lo único que se me ocurría era pensar en que necesitaba la oportunidad que yo buscaba llegara pronto solo así podría salir bien librada.

Además no había vuelto a ver a sasuke y la verdad es que no quería verlo un miedo intenso y profundo me recorría el cuerpo al solo pensar en el sin embargo lo más conveniente para mí, era representar el papel de una chica enamorada no había más remedio que escudarme tras esta imagen el problema claro era asegurarme de que todos lo creyeran.

Mis pensamientos fueron parados en seco cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, rápidamente me levante y me dirigí a abrir

¿Quién es?- pregunte con la mano en la perilla de la puerta antes de abrir.

-el señor Madara me ha indicado que debo llevarla al comedor- dijo una voz áspera y desconocida.

Gire el pomo de la puerta y Salí con paso vacilante, mirando al hombre que había ante mí y con una leve inclinación de cabeza lo seguí, unos minutos después me encontré en una gran habitación iluminada por antorchas.

-Buenas tardes sakura espero que ya te encuentres mejor- la voz de Madara rompió el silencio que antes había reinado.

-pero bueno vamos niña no te quedes ahí parada siéntate-

Me moví con rapidez hacia el lugar ante la gran mesa de madera que él me indicaba torpemente me senté y lo mire.

-sabes sakura no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, no me gusta cuando las personas se alejan de mi por solo saber quien soy es por eso que cree a tobi que es todo lo opuesto a mí, así puedo divertirme sin que las personas a mi alrededor se sientan intimidadas-.

-si lo siento es que… bueno han sido unos días muy difíciles – deje agachando la cabeza.

-me lo imagino pero aun así no puedo entenderlo, dime porque as abandonado o mejor dicho prácticamente traicionado a tu villa por estar aquí… acaso pretendes espiarnos-.

Me quede helada ante sus palabras y la sensación de que el sabia cual era mi misión me golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

-esto no, no, yo no- apenas si pude articular esta torpe excusa cuando una sonora carcajada me interrumpió.

-tranquila solo estoy bromeando, se bien que estas aquí por sasuke-kun debes amarlo mucho cierto-

Un poco mas aliviada ante estas palabras dije firmemente.

-si… lo amo desde que lo vi por primera vez el siempre fue el chico más guapo de la aldea el mejor e la clase todo un genio en las artes ninja, y cuando se fue con orochimaru intente que me llevara con el sin embargo el me dejo inconsciente y bueno escapo sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, por eso es que lo he buscado todo este tiempo para unirme a él y ahora que lo he encontrado...me quedare a su lado-

-baya no tenia ni idea de esa parte sasuke no habla mucho de eso, sin embargo tu sabes la cantidad de cosas malas que el a echo, a lastimado a muchas personas, a ti por ejemplo es acaso que eso no te importa.

-no, yo le seré fiel me convertiré en una herramienta soy suya mi único propósito será protegerle-

-baya sí que eres una chica decidida.

Un silencio total lleno completamente la habitación yo esperaba que mi actuación hubiera dejado convencido a Madara.

-bien pues siendo así bienvenida a akatusuki-

Estas palabras retumbaron en mi mente como campanas, estaba feliz porque lo había logrado esta parte no estaba en mis planes pero era magnifico tener una oportunidad así.

-eto muchas gracias- articule con un tono entre conmovido y tímido.

-Bien pues mis fuentes me han dicho que tu eres una ninja medico ¿no es así? Y claro que has sido entrenada por la princesa tsunade-.

- si eso es verdad-

-maravilloso, entonces pondremos a prueba tus habilidades veras tu me asistirás en una cirugía que debe realizarse, será una gran oportunidad para ti, aprenderás mucho de eso estoy seguro.

¿Una cirugía?, bien estaré mas que encantada de ayudarle y dígame ¿Quién es el paciente?

-tú lo conoces es uchiha sasuke-

-pero no entiendo ¿para que hay que operar a sasuke?-

-pues… veras… es que, hay que trasplantarle un par de ojos nuevos, debido a que sasuke usa continuamente su amateratsu la luz en sus ojos se ha ido perdiendo cada vez mas y mas, él se está quedando ciego y no es solo eso sino que a la larga el padecerá de la misma enfermedad que por tanto tiempo seco y mato a itachi, sin embargo al trasplantarle un par de ojos nuevos sasuke recobrara su vista totalmente y no volverá a necesitar otro trasplanté-.

-pero que ojos serán los que se le trasplantaran-.

-los de itachi-

Me quede horrorizada ante esta revelación como podía ser sasuke capas de quitarle los ojos a su hermano muerto para su propio beneficio.

-no te horrorices tanto mi niña es bastante común que se haga esto entre el clan uchiha incluso yo mismo tome los ojos de mi hermano para salvar mi vida-

-si… es solo que me has dejado sorprendida-

-lo que yo quiero saber es si me ayudaras, serias de gran utilidad-

-si si lo haré-

-bien pues entonces nos veremos mañana muy temprano para la cirugía, mandare a alguien a buscarte, ha por cierto disculpa que no cene contigo pero se me ha ido el hambre aun así ordenare que te traigan algo de comer-

-hasta mañana- articule bruscamente.

-hasta mañana- dijo e en tono burlón.

Y diciendo esto ultimo desapareció.

* * *

-

**bueno el proximo capi sera mas largo y sorprendente o por lo menos eso espero... no me maten por acabar con el fic. pero es que ya no tengo trama para esto...dejenme un reviwen...si? actualizo l sabado o domingo...bay besos..**


	5. solucion parte 1

**hola chokos gracias a kienes me an dejado reviwes ahora no puedo mensionarlos por k estoy subiendo este capi lo mas rapido que puedo pero no se preocupen que ya les dejare una dedicatoria en el capi final..**

**espero y me de tiempo subir el resto de la jistoria hoy y si no es asi pues prnto sera... **

* * *

Después de cenar el mismo hombre que antes me había traído con Madara me llevo de nuevo a la habitación de Karin o mejor dicho mi habitación, ya era tarde y me recosté sobre la cama, esta conversación dejaba a la luz muchas cosas una de ellas era el convencerme de que sasuke uchiha es un monstruo .. Como podía estar dispuesto a quitarle los ojos a su hermano... definitivamente los uchiha eran un clan abominable.

Por otra parte no podía negarme a estar en la cirugía porque eso despertaría sospechas y claro no podía hacerle nada a sasuke por que Madara estaría presente… lo único que me consolaba era que Madara no me había obligado a hablar sobre la aldea, eso era bueno y me daba tiempo, si tan solo yo ..

-Madara quiere verla-

Dijo una mujer entrando a mi habitación con toda descortesía sin antes tocar la puerta.

-vamos sígame-

Mire de soslayo a la extraña mujer y ella me miro irritada.

Suspire y me levante con pesadez de la cama, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se echo a andar por los pasillos, yo me preguntaba qué es lo que quería ahora Madara lo más seguro es que hablar sobre la cirugía, por lo menos eso es lo que yo deseaba pues aun no estaba preparada para dar respuestas si me preguntara sobre los secretos de konoha.

De pronto la mujer se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera toco dos veces y sin esperar a que alguien contestara la abrió y me indico que pasara.

Entre con determinación poniendo la mejor cara de victima que tenia. Pretendiendo estar preparada para esperar lo peor de todo esto, pero para lo que aun no estaba preparada era para verlo a él. Y sin embargo era el nada más ni nada menos que uchiha sasuke, la puerta se cerró lentamente tras de mí y yo lo vi directamente a los ojos

Mi cuerpo se paralizo él era la última persona a la que quería ver y ahora estaba ahí frente a mi mirándome…me forcé a aguantar su mirada no podía demostrarle el miedo que me comía por dentro

-donde esta Madara- dije lo más firme que pude

-el no te ha mandado a llamar yo quería verte-

Inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás, no quería siquiera pensar lo que pasaba por la mente de sasuke.

-sakura, espera tranquila solo quiero hablar contigo siéntate por favor- dijo él con voz áspera y preocupada al ver mi reacción.

Con el corazón totalmente acelerado camine hacía la silla que él me ofrecía.

El estaba frente a mí pero esta vez era distinto, no se parecía al sasuke que me había atacado la noche anterior, ni mucho menos al que me había ordenado matar a Karin.

El se sentó frente a mí y aparto su mirada evitándome.

-solo quería disculparme por lo que hice anoche, sé que mi comportamiento no tiene pretexto y no espero que lo entiendas-

Ahora si estaba atónita el hablando así pidiendo perdón, lo más seguro es que estuviera soñando.

-te has quedado muda sakura, se que lo más seguro es que pienses que estas en un sueño pero no es así yo en verdad necesitaba pedirte perdón, anoche tome de mas y perdí el control no merecías nada de esto-

-yo, yo esto no sé qué decir-

-no importa solo quería que supieras esto, por cierto Madara me ha dicho que le ayudaras mañana en la cirugía, imagino que para ti no es complicado sin embargo espero que tengas mucho cuidado no queremos que haya errores que tengamos que lamentar-

Trague saliva en seco el me miraba como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, el silencio nos golpeo de lleno pero aun así yo podía sentir su fría mirada clavada en mi.

-has crecido mucho -dijo el de repente- y no has dejado que tu cabello vuelva a crecer no te recordaba así-

-tú también has cambiado mucho –me atreví a decir en un susurro-

-si- dijo el secamente

No podía saber por qué ahora sacaba a colación este tema tal vez solo estaba divagando.

-si ya no me necesitas mas- dije levantándome de la silla- me marcho a dormir, necesito descansar para estar lista mañana.

-si- dijo el fríamente.

Regrese a mi habitación sola, después de todo no era tan difícil andar por el lugar, me pregunte si la disculpa de sasuke era autentica, no tenia por que mentir, pero sabía que dé él se podían esperar tantas cosas.

La mañana llego rápida y en menos de lo que me di cuenta la cirugía ya había empezado.

No fue algo complicado… Madara hiso casi todo el trabajo, yo era más bien una espectadora, el estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo mientras me hablaba del proceso que estaba siguiendo yo no le prestaba nada de atención y sus palabras resonaban en mi mente sin ningún sentido, en lo que si estaba concentrada era en mirar a sasuke no podía evitar sentir compasión al verlo, el estaba ahí recostado… indefenso tan tranquilo, alejado de todo dolor y sufrimiento, me pareció que había vuelto a ser aquel niño que yo conocí, que a pesar de su sed de venganza y de poder se preocupaba por su equipo ese niño sabia sonreír, su corazón aun no había sido destrozado y corrompido por la maldad al menos no del todo… esos días me parecían ahora tan irreales y lejanos.

Tan solo en mirarlo se me fue el tiempo volando y pronto Madara me dijo que su trabajo había terminado, me explico que pasaría un tiempo bastante largo antes de que sasuke pudiera volver a húsar su nueva visión, pues independientemente de que tenia que recuperarse de la cirugía el debía de practicar con sus nuevos ojos para así acostumbrarse a ellos… aun anestesiado fue llevado a su habitación yo por supuesto me quede con él, ofreciéndome a ayudarlo en su recuperación, Madara accedió ante esto lo cual me dejo sorprendida por qué no pensé que el confiara en mi… me quede a su lado toda la noche mientras dormía, el tenía los ojos vendados así que no podía ver nada. Y yo no hacía nada más que observarlo fijamente reviviendo nítidamente todos los recuerdos que tenia de él… y lentamente sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida poco a poco.

Cuando amaneció Madara vino a verificar que sasuke estuviera bien y después de que los dos hablaran sobre el éxito de la famosa operación se acordó que yo me encargaría de la rehabilitación de sasuke, en los siguientes días yo me encargue de alimentarlo y cuidarlo, como él no podía ver nada me encantaba jugar con la idea de que él estaba a mi merced… pero no todo era diversión pese a que él no era muy hablador que digamos y apenas si cruzábamos las palabras suficientes para saber qué es lo que el necesitaba, en el transcurso de esos días me entere sobre la oscura verdad que guardaba itachi, no podía creer lo que se le había pedido hacer y tampoco podía entender la manía de sasuke por destruir la villa que tanto había amado su hermano pero claro está que no podía discutir nada cerca de esto con él pues de lo contrario se ponía de un humor insoportable.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto Madara le quito las vendas que cubrían sus ojos lo siguiente era entrenar su vista el tiempo se me acababa y yo aun no había completado mi misión.

espero y les aya gustado besos dejenme reviwen


	6. fin

_**ok este es el final espero y les guste .. y ojala y aya valido la pena que esperaran tanto pero bueno eso ustedes lo juzgaran,...por cierto subiré un pequeño epilogo con una sección de agradecimiento para los que an leido el fic asi que si quieren aparecer en la lista déjenme un reviwen tienen hasta el lunes por la noche**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mi **_vista estaba fijamente clavada en el techo de la habitación, mi respiración era tranquila y normal y pese a esto sabia que algo no andaba nada bien.

En mi mente calcule que eran las tres o cuatro de la madrugada lo cual era perfecto porque así podría escapar sin que nadie lo notase.

Me levante de la cama en busca de mi ropa y como de costumbre la encontré hecha jirones, la mayor parte de mi vestimenta estaba rota y todo se lo debía a mi acompañante sasuke uchiha pero eso no importaba ya, además tenía ropa escondida en el armario de su habitación pensando en que tal vez la necesitaría.

Comencé a vestirme lenta y montamente tenía la sensación de estar dentro de un dejavu… y aun así algo había cambiado y yo lo sabía, si ahora sabía que era ese algo y como había empezado…

Salí de la habitación lo mas silenciosamente que pude y prácticamente recorrí, en total obscuridad los pasillos que me llevaban a mi habitación una vez dentro suspire aliviada, al fin me encontraba lejos de él, al menos lo suficiente para pensar con claridad.

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que sasuke había recibido su trasplanté de ojos, y claro se había recuperado satisfactoriamente, no había habido ningún problema con su rehabilitación y sus habilidades eran ahora mucho mejores que antes.

El había cambiado mucho, su fría y cruel forma de ser, por lo menos conmigo… poco a poco comenzamos a llevarnos cada vez mejor el me hablaba sobre todo lo que había aprendido después de su deserción en la aldea y yo … yo solo hablaba de mis habilidades medicas pues sentía como se molestaba cada vez que hablaba de konoha, aun así pese a esto, entre nosotros había una peculiar forma de entendernos, tal vez nos entendíamos más de lo que debíamos pues no solo habían charlas lo que había entre nosotros, sino que también sosteníamos relaciones intimas, mas de las que me hubiera gustado reconocer, es vergonzoso para mí, pero entre él y yo había una fuerte atracción que siempre terminaba por orillarnos al sexo.

Aunque parezca ridículo había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos terminado el y yo en su cama… no sé cómo pudo pasar esto porque yo vine aquí odiándolo y teniéndole, pero ahora eso había cambiado y aunque en el fondo yo sabía que para él solo el sexo nos unía la triste verdad era que me había vuelto a enamorar de él, si yo de nuevo enamorada de sasuke uchiha, por mucho tiempo mantuve encerrado en mi mente el verdadero propósito por el que estaba con el…hasta hoy…

Esta tarde lo he escuchado hablar sobre la mejor forma de matar a naruto sin dañar al kybu, no puedo explicar el sentimiento de desilusión, dolor y angustia que me embarga, sé que no puedo permitir que sasuke lleve a cabo sus planes, no quiero que termine muerto a manos de naruto, nunca me perdonaría si obligara a naruto a buscar esta solución, pero tampoco puedo siquiera pensar en que sasuke destruya a todos a quienes amo.

Si ha beses tienen que hacerse sacrificios por un bien mayor.

Tome una pluma y un pergamino para escribir una carta que debía ser entregada a naruto al terminarla, invoque una de las babosas de tsunade y le ordene que se la entregara lo más rápido que pudiera.

Ya no había marcha atrás y lo sabia pero no había tiempo de lamentar nada debía apresurarme o de lo contrario me arriesgaba a ser descubierta, ya tenía todo listo lo había preparado todo cuidadosamente incluso antes de entrar por primera vez a este lugar.

La mañana llego rápido y sin complicaciones, como de costumbre sasuke salió muy temprano a entrenar con Madara y durante el almuerzo el dijo que tenía que hacer un corto viaje para poner en marcha su plan todo esto lo decía indirectamente, pues a mí no se permitía tener acceso a ninguna información por motivos de seguridad.

Mi mente absorbió todo el tiempo y en menos de lo que me di cuenta Madara ya se había marchado, todo era perfecto, porque aun cuando Madara no nos molestaba por las tardes era mejor tenerlo lejos por cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal, adema el ya no nos vigilaba o mejor dicho ya no me vigilaba pues de cierta forma me había ganado un poco de su confianza y claro el tenia mucha creía firmemente en que sasuke podía controlarme y dominarme a su antojo, no era la primera vez que nos dejaba solos en la guarida, así que no había ninguna razón para que él se preocupara.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche entre a la habitación de sasuke lentamente, el se encontraba recostado en la cama y fingía no darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-hola sasuke- kun- deje en tono inocente –donde te has metido toda la tarde-

-he estado en el bosque, necesitaba estar solo para pensar-

-pensar en que- dije acercándome a él.

-en lo mucho que me odiaras cuando mate a naruto y destruya konoha- dijo él en un susurro

Y diciendo esto se incorporo hasta quedar frente a mí.

-shhhh calla, no quiero hablar de eso, soy consciente de tu dolor y sé que en ocasiones deben hacerse sacrificios por un bien mayor no niego que me duela, pero entiende que ellos son parte de mi pasado y tu eres ahora mi presente y mi futuro-

El se quedo sorprendido ante mis palabras, pero debió creerlo porque me tomo por el mentón guiándome hasta su boca, para unirnos en un beso lleno de pación y de deseo.

Las palabras sobraban y eran inadecuadas en ese momento lleve mis manos hasta su pecho y comencé a quitarle la camisa mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi blusa sentí arder mi piel ante él, sus manos me recorría todo el cuerpo acariciándome y besándome y pronto los dos quedamos desnudos uno sobre el otro… su boca recorría y cubría con suaves y tiernos besos cada centímetro de mi piel mientras yo extasiada me limitaba a disfrutar su contacto.

…

Fue la noche más bella de toda mi vida al final los dos quedamos abrazados y exhaustos sobre las sabanas de la cama.

-me siento extrañamente cansado- dijo sasuke, repentinamente rompiendo el silencio que nos embargaba.

-si yo también- dije sosteniendo el hilo de la conversación.

-sakura ¿que pasara cuando al fin cumpla mis objetivos?, debo de imaginas que me odiaras tanto que no querrás quedarte a mi lado-

-oh no, no te preocupes yo estoy segura de que no lastimaras a nadie…-

-hmmp ¿tan incapaz me crees?- dijo sin inmutarse siquiera ante mi comentario.

-oh no sasuke -kun, justamente porque se de lo que eres capaz… he decidido detenerte yo misma.

Sasuke hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama para empujarme, pero ya era tarde… el veneno había comenzado su efecto.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-, grito histérico al darse cuenta de su inmovilidad.

-envenenarte claro- dije aun abrazada a su pecho, en tono burlón…

-no, no es posible ¿cómo has?

-con mi cuerpo, y es precisamente por eso que los dos moriremos hoy aquí-

-estás loca- grito furioso intentando moverse con todo su ser.

-no no estoy loca, debo detenerte, tranquilo no dolerá solo nos quedaremos dormidos, así no podrás lastimar a nadie, por lo menos tu no, no soportaría que mataras a la gente que amo y mucho menos que ellos te mataran a ti.

-lo ¿tenias todo planeado no?

-no, de hecho yo vine aquí odiándote, el plan era matarte y huir, aun cuando las probabilidades de esto eran pocas, sin embargo termine enamorándome de ti

(De nuevo) no podría vivir sabiendo que fui yo quien te asesino, es por eso que he encontrado esta solución.

No sé si sasuke escucho esto último, porque creo que ya estaba mas inconsciente que consiente, pero aun así no importaba, ya tendría yo toda la eternidad para explicárselo, finalmente yo también comencé a quedarme cada vez mas dormida, y como si de un sueño se tratase, me pareció que mientras el silencio reinaba dos palabras por parte de sasuke rompieron el silencio de nuestra muerte en un susurro apenas perceptible con un.

-**TE AMO-**

* * *

_**ok.. estan en estado de shok yo los e.. wiiii no me maten dejenme su reviwen para felicitaciones, aclaraciones, amenazas de muerte y todo eso...**_

_**dejenme reviwen..**_

_**bay besos**_


End file.
